146075-shades-eve-feedback-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah I remember the clocktower if you had a swear tin near me you would have earned a fortune on that one. Thankfully I was not a Norn and managed to complete it a good few times but I would like to see this kind of race/jump puzzle type event in Wildstar as it was as much fun as it was frustrating. | |} ---- I do agree that the challenge made the expedition interesting, however my problem with that difficulty was that it was very inconsistent and simply badly tuned. Whatever scaling formula they used was horribly off. It was excessively difficult for lower levels (particularly those without any healing abilities), and way too easy on a high level with barely any gear. Throwing people into the mix rarely solved the problem - though you probably had a better shot at success, for some reason it just made the mobs have way too much health. That said, I don't agree that this expedition should be overly challenging, because the rewards are already, in my opinion, on the low side. The low experience gain, low Shade SIlver amount, and the reward box that can often contain completely useless junk; while simultaneously being the only effective way to farm the currency... I would have gotten sick of that expedition long before I did if I had to actually worry about failing. Clearing it just wasn't satisfying, it was a relief. It either needed a serious retuning across the board so the difficulty is more linear when increasing in levels or numbers of participants, or a massive increase in rewards. Even a bigger chunk of experience to make it an acceptable (albeit not efficient) way to gain a couple levels. It ended up being a less enjoyable grind than WoW's current expansion's everything, but I wanted a good supply of Shade's Eve decor, and the entire costume set, so I forced myself to do it. | |} ---- ---- I know I'm very much in the minority that actually enjoyed the thicket, but I am a bit confused as to how people can hate it that badly. The execution could have been better sure, but it only takes a run or two to learn just about every route... and the route itself does not need to be memorized. All you need to know is that the town is on the East side, and just heading in that direction will start to funnel you toward it. People had a lot of trouble with the thicket and I'm unsure how it was such a hassle. It was very rare that I was struck by a Shadeling - you can still sprint, and 2 of your 3 abilities are AoE Shadeling deterrents. I got to the point where I maybe used 2 per run. The traps were frustrating, but adjusting your gamma during the thicket trivialized what the darkness was supposed to accomplish. I'm not trying to change your opinion - I get some people just didn't like it, I'm just confused how people struggled so much that they learned to hate it as much as they do. There's just so many ways to trivialize every obstacle in there. Maybe my experience is different because I only ran it solo or with a friend - I can see how trying to fumble around with clueless randoms can be frustrating... though then I have to wonder what possessed people to run it with others given the atrocious scaling of difficulty. | |} ---- ---- Or the four amp looking thing some NPCs dressed as her had. | |} ---- I agree that the tuning was off and depending on what level you were it was easier or more difficult but I disagree that it wasn't rewarding enough. Everyone had a chance to get anything that was on the vendor at the end of the dungeon from opening the box, I know some people who got the hoverboard so it was just down to luck. But bypassing the luck factor you got at least 40 shades silver for completing the instance add onto that the amount you get for handing in the dungeon quest and more if you managed to get the optional stuff done but generally I got 50 shades silver from the dungeon which is around double for doing the normal dailies and the instance was repeatable. So you could farm it as many times as you like and build up those shade silver tokens. If anything it was probably too rewarding as I imagine there are those that were sitting on a large stack of shade silver tokens just by farming the instance. What other rewards where you expecting from the instance if you don't mind me asking? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, for y'all's inaugural event and first time out the gate, you hit it out of the park. I can't wait to see the improvements for next year! | |} ---- Don't listen to this guy. Thanks! | |} ---- ---- Hey, you liked the event a lot...we got the memo, and you are certainly entitled to your opinion. I really didn't dig it that much- not enough for it to drag on for weeks and weeks...and my opinion should be heard as well. Edited November 3, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- Oh, I'm just playing, Py. :lol: There has been plenty of negative, constructive feedback (like yours), and I am *sure* they are listening to all of us. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- You probably already figured these out, but I figured it might be useful to somebody here if I pointed out exactly which items in the Housing Vendor were Shade's Eve-specific (and therefore, are probably about to disappear): - All of the Skull String Lights (including Shade's Eve String Lightpost, an item that is not included in the Spooky Lighting pack in the NCoin store) - Spooky Green Window - Hollow Horror Stump - Thorny Horror Tree - Withered Skulltree (25g!) - Gothic Fence Wall - Gothic Pillar - Hayride Wagon - Memorial Effigy - Spiked Shady Lamppost - Weighted Funeral Urn - Winged Urn - Oh, and the Candy Buckets If anybody knows any others that were introduced during Shade's Eve, let me know, although I'm pretty sure that's the complete list. Edited November 3, 2015 by TheResult | |} ---- ---- While not a fan of repeated runs of the thicket (got old fast to me) I do agree with the lighting. WS has been really good about setting mood with lighting and I love that. | |} ---- ---- Two things annoying about this feedback. First, you could have made your house private for the duration and no one would have been able to visit (you could have shut off chat as well, but that's a more extreme option that seems to bother some people). Secondly, this is not a binary. There are more options than having it in a form you (and a vanishingly small minorit from what I've seen) hate, and getting rid of it. In my opinion, the idea behind the Trick or Treat was the best part of the event, and the community embraced it in the intent it was meant, making it even better. I had great fun going to see houses and meeting new people. The social aspect of this was awesome and something not seen often in modern games, and we need to embrace it and make it more common here. There were a couple minor execution flaws that could have made it better, which I'm sure have been mentioned before but bear repeating: Candy Flags- either in the random visit window, or next to people's names in chat, it would be cool to see icons for people showing what kind of candy they have, if their house is Open to the public. This could cut down on the repetitive chatter and make completing the quest easier. Better quest listing- Using the completion% bar was a failure in this quest. We need to know which types of candy we've gotten, and what we have left. For what it's worth, this event has actually prompted me to start work on an addon I have been thinking about for a while. I find the UI for Visiting others to be a pain, and when it comes to ToT, or harvest circles, or just visiting random people, it bothers me. So my plan is to make an addon that will let you program a playlist/timer that will cycle you through a list of houses (or randomly from house to house) for short intervals (set by the user). Think of it like the Timer device from the old show Sliders (only not broken so you're stuck unable to get home). I'll be learning as I go so this is going to take a while but I hope to have it done long before the next Shade's Eve. | |} ---- ---- ---- It wasn't the people visiting that bothered me...it was the people who I could tell did not bother to look at/for anything but the candy that bothered me. Really I think most of the event was fine- I wouldn't feel so irritated about any of the issues I had if the event only stayed for 3-5 days. 2 weeks later and still counting? Yeah, I'm totally sick of it now. (I may not be the only one- I've noticed a sharp drop in people chatting and running around this last week....both in Illium and in housing.) Edited November 3, 2015 by Pygar Jetrunner | |} ---- I actually had Signature Service going, so I was earning... I think it was 62? SS per run. That amount is why I managed to suck it up as long as I did, I think. But, actually running the instance did not feel rewarding. Sure, 62 is a decent chunk, a bit of math proves that it really did not take too many runs to get even the most expensive item on there. My main had well over 1k SS by the end of the event, and I had barely participated for the last half of it. The issue I had with it was the difficulty (for low levels) versus the reward. My max level was far too easy, my low level was far too difficult - and there was almost no XP reward for actually killing thing and doing the expedition. You got a couple small chunks of experience at 2 or 3 checkpoints along the way, all for 15+ minutes of time. That wouldn't be so bad if the instance was not something you were going to farm many, many times. When 15 minutes turns to many hours over the course of a couple weeks, I'd like to feel like I'm making some progress toward my levels (or Elder Gems), even if it does not compete with proper leveling techniques such as questing or PvP. And the worst part of the reward was the loot crate. For me, due to horrible RNG, I got consumables a lot. I got a couple costume items, one hoverboard piece (on an alt, sadly), and only a couple decor pieces. Usually, I got a useless consumable, which made me feel like my time in there was even less worthwhile.. I ended up dumping a lot of alt SS and plat into the costume pieces so that I can pool my Shade Silver into decor. Since, as I mentioned above, the limited quantity of the decor you can obtain makes builders like me feel obligated to power through the seasonal content to get as many duplicates as possible. Honestly all they would have to do to the rewards of the instance is bump up the XP a tiny amount, and take the consumables off the loot table and I wouldn't complain. | |} ---- I am so glad I am not the only one who noticed this. | |} ---- ---- What public event?!? | |} ---- Exactly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's fair enough I can see where you are coming from. My RNG luck was similar to yours as I only got the shoulder piece constantly and the problem is once you have imported it into your holo-wardrobe the once that's it the next time you get it the thing is pretty much of no use. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And if instead of limited events we got permanent additional content? I'm not saying to remove all events in favor of....nothing. I'm saying to not waste dev time on content that only lasts a few weeks. Also, bugs and lag will most DEFINITELY kill a game. When people can't play the game because it's broken, that drives them away a hell of a lot faster than exhausting the content that works. EDIT: BTW, this color contrasts well with the background, and makes it easy to read and find when scrolling quickly. Edited November 4, 2015 by Elite Seraph | |} ---- Totally forgot about that, but still, you had to farm SS to "unlock it". And it required a plug in someone's house. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No Sorry, it really doesn't edit: also, holiday events are very popular in MMO's, they help bring the virtual world to life, people look forward to doing them and enjoy them more because they are around for a short time. they would be old and stale very quickly if they were permanent but done seasonally everybody nearly everybody looks forward to doing them. Therefore they are not a waste of development time. games benefit greatly from having seasonal content Edited November 5, 2015 by Galactic007 | |} ----